


I Believe in Father Christmas

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna looked at Hermione curiously. "Father Christmas?" she asked, puzzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in Father Christmas

Luna smiled to herself as she pressed against Harry and tightened her grip on her warm mug. "The hot chocolate is very nice, Hermione," she said vaguely, as if presenting a fact rather than a compliment.

"Thanks, Luna," Hermione replied mildly as she crossed to the couch and sat beside the Ravenclaw girl, tucking her legs beneath her. "Really makes it feel as if Father Christmas is coming, doesn't it?"

Luna looked at her curiously. "Father Christmas?" she repeated, puzzled.

Harry stifled a groan. "It's a Muggle legend, Luna. Every year on Christmas Eve, Father Christmas' reindeer fly him around the world in his magical sleigh to deliver presents to all the children."

"That sounds rather dangerous," Luna said pensively. "Bewitching animals to fly isn't reliable, and it's cruel, don't you think? He ought to have used Thestrals, really."

"Luna, it's a _Muggle_ legend," Hermione said, trying not to show her exasperation. "Muggles don't know about Thestrals."

"Well, maybe they ought to!" Luna said brightly.

Harry just shook his head. "Hermione," he asked, "what was the best thing Father Christmas ever brought you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione murmured. "He brought me a chemistry kit when I was nine or so. That was very nice." Harry suppressed a laugh. Leave it to Hermione to choose an educational toy.

"What was yours, Harry?" Luna asked innocently.

"Oh. Well, y'see, Father Christmas never gave me much for Christmas. Some pencils if I was lucky," he said, a little bitterly.

Luna's eyes went wide. "Why not, Harry? Surely he didn't dislike you!" she exclaimed.

Now Hermione had to keep herself from laughing. "He's not real, Luna. Muggle parents give their children gifts and _say_ they're from Father Christmas. Or Harry's aunt and uncle, in his case."

Luna vocalised an "ohhhhh" of understanding. "They aren't very nice people," she said.

"Well, no," Harry admitted.

She smiled sadly and patted his arm, as if he were a favorite pet. "It's all right," she told him kindly. "You have us to love you."


End file.
